The Accident
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: The Summer after Graduation and before College is suppose to be the best time in a young persons life. Coming home from a double date, those moments are taken away for two young couples. The Accident leaves people wonder why it happened.
1. Innocents Lost

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**A/N: I was told I needed more details for the crash scene, so I did with help from Random Destructive Impulse.**

**Chapter 1: Innocents lost**

They had just graduated from High School the previous week. Phineas and his step-brother Ferb were taking their respective girlfriends Isabella and Gretchen on a celebratory double date. Ferb was driving his new Chevy Cruze, as he liked the fuel efficiency on it, while Phineas was driving his Chevy Malibu, not as fuel efficient as Ferb's Cruze but still got good gas mileage.

Ferb and Gretchen were in Ferbs car leading the way back home. Phineas and Isabella were following two car lengths behind. Ferb was slowing down at the light which was red. The light turned green, so Ferb accelerated and proceeded through the intersection when a silver SUV came barreling down the road. The vehicle was moving erratically, constantly going over the center line. Ferb noticed this and instinctively tried to avoid the heavier SUV, but it was too late. The SUV slammed into the Cruze at slightly over fifty miles per hour, twenty over the speed limit of thirty, with the screech of twisting metal. The SUV stopped the smaller vehicle in its tracks, sending it spinning like a top. The impact completely obliterated the front end including the battery. The windshield was bent inward as a result, covering the occupants in glass fragments. The back end of the Cruze came to a rest on the side of the traffic signal. Debris littered the intersection. The SUV fared better, no exterior damage although the engine was leaking fluids.

At the moment of impact Phineas slammed on his brakes to avoid becoming part of the carnage. He swerved to the far right lane coming to a stop a few feet from the cross walk. The crash was over in a little less than five seconds. Phineas got out of his car, staring at the now disabled Cruze. He was in a state of shock. Isabella had gotten out of the car. She stood by him and he snapped out of his shock when he heard Ferb and Gretchen talking.

"Gretchen are you okay?" Ferb asked his girlfriend, who had her arms in front of her face.

"Yeah Ferb I'm ok" Gretchen said lowering her arms; she had raised her arms to prevent her nose being broken by the impact of her glasses, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay" He replied.

Then from the opposite intersection a black mid-sized sedan came barreling down and hit the disabled car sending it rolling. Ferb heard the dull crunch of bones, and felt a near blinding pain in his left arm. Ferb felt his face being cut by glass. Gretchen felt the glass from her window cut her face, a blinding pain from the lower half of her body. Something then hit her in the side of her head, Gretchen fought to stay conscious. She couldn't keep fighting the pain, and she blacked out as the vehicle stopped it movement. When the Cruze stopped rolling, it landed on its top with a trail of debris showing where it was struck the second time. Ferb looked out his window and saw nothing, just the other vehicles, but on Gretchen's side was the hunter green signal pole. There was a flashing of the Red light cameras, as the red light had been ran.

The car's automated crash response system failed, as the Cruzes' electrical system was no longer operational. Ferb noticed that Gretchen wasn't moving, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Ferb called her name trying to get a response from her. When Gretchen didn't respond, Ferb started swearing violently. He tried getting his seat belt off but he couldn't.

Isabella pulled out her phone and dialed three numbers: 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" came the voice on the other end.

"I would like to report a car accident" Isabella said her voice shaking.

"Are you the first car on the scene?" The dispatcher asked

"Yes we watched the accident happen" Isabella said

"What is your location?" asked the dispatcher

"I don't know" Isabella said, "Please you have to hurry my friends are hurt"

"Ok sweetie I have your location and I am sending the Police, The Fire Department, and an Ambulance" the Dispatcher said after typing for a few seconds.

In less than five minutes all three services arrived and quickly went to work on the car. Isabella and Phineas were questioned by the police. They both had to give a report on what they saw. Isabella lost it when she saw Gretchen, covered in blood, get loaded in to the back of one of the ambulances. Phineas had to restrain Isabella from going after her best and longtime friend. Ferb, still swearing, was loaded in the back of the other ambulance.

"Ok is there anyone who needs to be called?" A friendly woman officer asked Isabella and Phineas.

"Yes" came their reply, Phineas was watching the lights on the squad cars, Isabella watched the ambulances speed away with her friends.

"Ok Who?" The woman officer, Sargent Sanderson, asked.  
>"Gretchen's mom and Step-Dad and probably her oldest sister" Isabella said, pulling out her phone and pulling up Gretchen's sister's, Sam's, phone number. Isabella quickly explained what happened and told Sam that the police were going to call her parents.<p>

"No Izzy" Sam said, calling Isabella by her nickname," I will call them"

"All right, Sam", Isabella said, and turning to the officer "Her sister is going to call her parents"

"Ok then, what about you young man? Anyone need to be called for your brother?" Sargent Sanderson asked

"Yes, Mom and Dad, and Candace" Phineas said still watching the lights of the squad cars.

"Candace is?" prompted Sanderson  
>"My sister" Phineas said flipping through his contact list.<br>The phone rang twice before Candace picked it up. She just asked "Hey Phin, how did your and Ferbs double date go?"

"Candace, There has been an accident." Phineas said

"What kind of accident Phineas?" Candace asked

"Car accident, Ferb's car got hit by two cars" Phineas said, tearing starting to roll down his face.

"Is Ferb ok?" Candace asked

"I think so, he is still conscious" Phineas answered.

"What about Gretchen?" Candace asked

"I don't know" Phineas answered

"I am on my way, have you called mom and dad?" Candace asked

"I am about to call them" Phineas responded

"I'll call them on the way" Candace said.

"OK" Phineas said and hung up.

"My sister is calling my parents" Phineas informed the officer.

"All right" The officer responded.

"Can we go now?" Phineas asked

"Yes, but we will call you, well your parents when we get more details" Sanderson answered.

Phineas and Isabella got back into his car and immediately went to the hospital. They found not only Candace, Linda, Lawrence, Sam, and Gretchen's mom, Wisteria, and Gretchen's step-father, Kurtis, but Isabella's mom as well were there.

"Isa what happened?" Vivian Garcia-Shapiro asked.

"It was a freak accident Mrs. Garcia- Shapiro" Phineas said, answering for Isabella, "We weren't hurt but I am not so sure about Gretchen and Ferb. Ferb's car is completely destroyed"

Everyone sat down and waited for any news about Ferb or Gretchen. Sam, Gretchen's older sister sat next to their mom, Wisteria. Sam had her head in her hands, trying to fathom why this happened to her baby sister. Sam had always been protective of Gretchen. Isabella was crying, her mom was holding her. Isabella was normally a strong person but seeing her best friend like that, had just sent her over the edge. Isabella didn't want to lose her best friend. Linda and Lawrence were sitting quietly watching their youngest son pace the floor angrily. Candace stood up and intercepted her brother and held him in embrace until he too started to cry. Kurtis, Gretchen's step-dad, was on Wisteria's other side watching everyone sitting in silence in the wake of receiving the news of the accident.

After three hours Ferb came out. He was wearing a sling on his left arm. He had stiches over his right eye.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad, hey Candace" He said quietly.

"Ferb you're ok" Phineas said.

"Not really" Ferb replied.

Ferb walked over to Gretchen's family members and said, "I sorry that I hurt her"

"Don't be ridiculous Ferb" Said Wisteria, Kurtis and Sam at the same time

"They took her in to surgery when we got here" Ferb said, "they told me that she should be in a regular room tomorrow, she is in recovery right now though"

"Ferb, son, how about we go home now" Lawrence suggested in his British accent

"No" Ferb said quietly in a lighter accent than his fathers'.

"Mom, Dad, I will stay here with Gretchen, you guys go home. You have work in the morning. I am sure that Theo can handle the kids for the night" Sam said

"Are you sure Sam?" Wisteria asked her oldest child.

"Yes I am sure Mom," Sam replied, and then she turned to her younger sisters' boyfriend "Ferb you need to go home, you being here won't be good for your health. And I pretty sure if Gretchen was conscious she would tell you the same thing"

"Ok" Ferb mumbled, he liked Sam, in fact it was like Gretchen was telling him to go home, because Gretchen and Sam had similar personalities.

Everyone left slowly, not sure that Gretchen would be ok. Sam waved goodbye to them and gave her husband Theo a call, informing him that she was staying with her sister overnight at the hospital. Sam flagged down a nurse and asked for directions to the room her sister was in. The nurse gladly gave them to Sam. Sam went in to Gretchen's room, and her heart lurched when she saw her sister hooked up to several machines. Sam sat in a chair next to the bed, and slowly nodded off.

**-Meanwhile…..**

They just got home from the hospital. Ferb was pacing the room he shared with Phineas. Phineas was watching him. Phineas had to swallow back his anger at the driver who caused the accident. Ferb needed him to be the clam one.

"I should have been paying better attention" Ferb said.

"It wasn't your fault Ferb, that guy came out of nowhere" Phineas said trying to calm Ferb down.

"Damn it, she will blame me for this," Ferb said. He hit the wall with his right hand.

Linda heard Ferb hit the wall. She knocked on the door. Phineas said that she could come in.

"Is anything wrong Ferb?" She asked her older son.

"I think she'll blame for the accident, Mum" Ferb said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh Ferb, She won't. She is the most logical out of your friends, when you told me that you and her started dating, I was glad for the two of you. I think she knows you are not to blame for the accident. You may not see it, Ferb but she truly loves you, and she knows that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Linda said trying to console him.

"But…" Ferb began.

"No buts, no time for bed you two, its 9:30, if you two want I will take you to see Gretchen in the morning" Linda said as her two sons got in to bed.

"Can we bring Isabella with us?" Phineas asked

"Yes Phineas we can bring Isabella with us." Linda answered, turning out the light.

After twenty minutes Phineas fell asleep. Ferb fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Ferb had nightmares all night long. Most of his nightmares involved Gretchen and the accident.

**Okay Reviews…..What do ya think? Please no swearing, I know it's kinda messed up. Ferb/Vanessa shippers do not rip in to me please. It is easier for me to write Ferb/Gretchen stories, as I am a shipper of Ferb/Gretchen. ;)**


	2. Hospital Confinement

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**A Shout out to Random Destructive Impulse for helping me with the paragraph describing the news report.**

**Review Responses:**

**PQ's Awesomest: I am continuing with this story as I need a break from 1****st**** person view.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Ok I will, I just was sure how well Ferb/Vanessa Shippers would think.**

**Chapter 2: Hospital Confinement**

When Sam awoke the sun was shining through the window. She looked up to see Gretchen sitting up watching the TV in the room. Gretchen glanced over at her sister and smiled, then winced as pain shot through her body.

"Hey Sam" Gretchen said

"Gretchen are you ok?" Sam asked

"Not physically, but if you are referring to my mental state then I am fine in that regard" Gretchen replied with her usual demeanor.

"Ok, do you know what happened?" Sam asked Gretchen, Sam sitting up more.

"I was in a car accident" Gretchen answered, wincing at the memory.

"You remember?" Sam asked surprised

"Yes, although my head hurts" Gretchen responded, moving her right hand up to head and she felt bandages there.

"Ferb blames himself for the accident" Sam said, watching Gretchen run her hand over the bandages over her head.

Gretchen sighed, and patted the edge of the bed and said "Please sit here, Sam"

Sam sat at the foot of the bed cross-legged, and resumed the conversation.

"He doesn't like anyone getting hurt and this is going to cause him to be way over protective now" Gretchen said, as she moved the hospital table so that she could see Sam clearly. Then there was a knock on the door and Gretchen called "Come in"

Kurtis and Wisteria came in the room. Wisteria sat down in the chair that Sam had just vacated. Kurtis sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. Wisteria smiled at the sight of her oldest and youngest daughters together.

"Hey mom, hey dad" Gretchen said addressing them.

"Hey sweetie" Wisteria said, fidgeting in the chair.

"Hey Gretchen, do you want me to bring a chess set later so we can play?" Kurtis asked his youngest step-daughter, suggesting a game that Kurtis and Gretchen had played ever since he married Wisteria.

"Yes please," Gretchen replied, and then she frowned," don't you two have work?"

"Yes we wanted to see you before we went to work" Kurtis explained his honey colored eyes expressing his concern. He adjusted his black tie, and smoothed out his white button down shirt.

"Kurtis, we need to get going" Wisteria said," We will see you after work, okay?"

"All right mom" Gretchen responded.

They left, the door softly clicking behind them. Gretchen looked inquiring at Sam. Sam just shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I had no idea that they were going to stop by" Sam said.

The nurse came in. She spotted Sam on the foot of the bed and just shook her head. Sam recognized the nurse as a former classmate. The nurse had three people with her: Isabella, Phineas and Ferb. Sam volunteered to go get Gretchen something to eat.

"Don't you dare Ferb" Gretchen said, with a surprising amount of force for someone her size.

"I'm sorry that you got hurt," Ferb said.

"Damn it Ferb! I told you not do it" Gretchen said with such force causing Isabella and Phineas to take a step back. Phineas was shocked that Gretchen even said it. Isabella covered her mouth with her hand.

"Wow First time you ever said that to me" Ferb said clamly, taking in what Gretchen just siad.

"What?" Gretchen said, bewildered.

"You said 'damn it' first time you said that to me" Ferb said.

"You are so infuriating!" Gretchen said, ignoring the fact that the heart rate monitor was beeping rapidly.

"Whoa Gretchen clam down" Izzy said to her friend, sitting in a chair close to the door.

"Fine Izz" Gretchen said, sighing.

Sam came back in to the room, carrying a tray with two plates. She put the tray on the table. Sam then sat in the chair that Kurtis had sat in.

"I feel that it is my fault" Ferb said quietly after the awkward silence that followed after Sam had entered the room.

"It's not Ferb" Gretchen said, "Come here Ferb"

Ferb came closer to Gretchen unsure of what she was going to do. She grabbed the front of his shirt and gave him a kiss. Ferb seemed surprised. He thought that she would be mad at him because of the accident.

"I thought you would be angry with me" Ferb said.

"Why do you think that?" Gretchen asked.

"Because of the accident" Ferb said

"I would never blame you for the accident" Gretchen said.

"Really?" Ferb asked sinking in to the chair next to bed. Phineas and Isabella were in the chairs closest to the door.

Gretchen glanced over at Sam. Sam caught the expression on Gretchen's face. Sam stood up.

"Hey Gretchen, I am going to give Theo a call and check in on the kids, I'll be back in a few" Sam said, excusing herself from the room.

"It was my fault" Ferb said, hanging his head.

"Izz, Phin a little help here" Gretchen said, addressing her best friend and her boyfriend's brother.

"Ferb we saw the whole thing happen, there was no way of avoiding it" Phineas said, as he stood up.

Isabella and Phineas came closer. Phineas sat in the chair next to Ferb. Isabella went to sit on the other side but Gretchen shook her head, and pointed at the foot of the bed. Isabella sat on the foot of the bed.

"You look like you hurt" Isabella said to Gretchen.

"I don't know," Gretchen responded, "Altough I think they have me on something to prevent the pain from kicking in"

"Do you remember what happened when the second car hit you guys?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed.

"I heard the dull crunch of bones to the left of me, and then a much louder crunch and a large amount blinding pain. Then I passed out I think, I don't really know after that" Gretchen said.

Phineas shudders as she said that. Then he starts fidgeting. Isabella looks at her watch. Then Sam reenters then room.

"Phineas, Ferb we need to get going" Isabella says

"Oh right" Phineas say.

"Ferb before you go, you need to know that I will never blame you for the accident." Gretchen started.

"All right but I still feel responsible" Ferb stated interrupting, to which Gretchen sighs.  
>" And that no matter what happens, I still love you" Gretchen finished.<p>

"Really?" Ferb asks, and Gretchen just nods with a smile on her face.

"All right see you later" Gretchen says then Phineas, Ferb and Isabella leave the room.

"So how about we eat now?" Sam asked noting the expression on Gretchen's face.

"Yeah" Gretchen says, adjusting her glasses for the first time since she woke up.

They eat in silence, after they are done, they watch the news. To their surprise and dismay it is about the accident.

"Why can't they leave something like that fucking alone" Sam exclaimed angrily.

The television screen cut between an aerial shot of the intersection being fed from a helicopter and close-ups taken from the ground. Both defined depressing images of carnage surrounding the wreckage of a green Chevrolet Cruze. Gretchen's face, as she got a clear look at the scene, reflected one of dread and horror. The front passenger seat was stained red with blood, a ghastly image that made Gretchen shudder. She could only guess who it had belonged to. The vehicle itself was so badly mangled that it no longer resembled the pristine green sedan it had once been. What was left of it lay overturned in the middle of the intersection as the subject of attention by the newscast and emergency crews. There was little hope that anyone inside had survived. Gretchen noticed that the other cars had been taken away already. It was a gruesome sight. As Gretchen and Sam watched the little green car was being loaded up on to a flatbed, both of them grimacing at the shrieking metal as the Cruze was winched up. Then the flatbed drove away with the destroyed car.

"We have yet to receive word on the condition of the occupants of the Cruze" The reporter said.

Tears started coming out of Gretchen's eyes. She couldn't take the news report any more. She asked Sam to change it.

"I got a phone call from mom when I was in the hall" Sam said

"Really? Why did she call you?" Gretchen asked

"Rachel and Parker are coming" Sam said quietly.

"Oh they are?" Gretchen asked

**Review Time…. Tell me what ya think and reminder no swearing ****J**


	3. A Visit from Family

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**Review Reponses:**

**FanFreak01: Well your answer is answered in this chapter**

**StrangeFate186: Well here you go Chapter 3 of The Accident, and glad to see that you like my story so far.**

**Chapter 3: A Visit from Family**

Before Sam could answer the question, there came a knock at the door. Sam got up and opened the door to allow two people in. It was Rachel and Parker. They both grimaced at the sight of their little sister.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Gretchen joked, knowing what they were grimacing about.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your good humor" Rachel said, sitting in the chair closest to the bed.

Sam sat on the foot of the bed again. Parker sat in the chair next to his twin sister. Rachel pushed her jet-black hair out of her face and looked at her older and younger sister with piercing emerald green eyes. Parker on the other hand sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his dark blonde hair, fixing his blue-green eyes on something other than the machines his younger sister was hooked up to.

"Sam what happened?" Parker asked.

"Mom said she explained on the phone" Sam said surprised.

"I thought you were taking Forensics?" Gretchen said inquiringly.

"I am, we just released for summer break" Parker said defensively

"Glenn will be here in about an hour" Rachel said, nonchalantly.

Gretchen hit herself in the head with her hand then said "Ow, well, that was stupid"

"Is Glenn bringing his wife?" Sam asked while Gretchen was gripping her head.

"No Sammy" Rachel said calling Sam by another nickname.

"Samantha, you are the only one of us besides Gretchen who still lives here, was the accident on the news?" Parker asked addressing Sam by her full first name.

"Don't even start with that Parker" Sam said threating Parker.

"Start with what?" Parker asked

"Shit for someone who is going to be a Forensic scientist you are not very intelligent" Rachel said, cuffing her twin on the head.

"Start with the use of full names" Gretchen said casually, and trying to read the label on the IV.

"Oh" Parker said, as Gretchen, with a frustrated sigh, stopping trying to read the label.

"How bad was the accident?" Rachel asked.

Gretchen nodded at Sam. Sam turned on TV, and the report was running again. Sam kept a close watch on her sisters' face as it was played again. Gretchen jaw twitched as it showed the image of Ferb's Cruze. Parker and Rachel gasped at the shot of the passenger seat. The news reported ended, and Sam turned off the TV.

There was a soft knock at the door. Glenn came in; his face was solemn as he saw Gretchen sitting in the hospital bed. Glenn ran his hand through his spiky, light reddish-brown hair. Glenn's dark blue-green eyes fixed on Sam. Everyone could see the questions in his eyes.

"Oh God, Gretchen, it was you?" Glenn choked out the words.

"Why did you say it like that?" Sam asked her brother, who is a year younger than herself.

"When mom said there was an accident, I thought it was Kurtis, not Gretchen" Glenn said.

The statement was greeted by silence. It was common knowledge that Glenn and Kurtis didn't see eye to eye. When their mom had started dating Kurtis, Glenn had just finished his junior year of high school. Glenn wasn't impressed that Kurtis had married their mom. The following years Glenn slowly began to accept the fact that Kurtis was his step-father.

"Okay Brianiac, say something" Glenn said calling Gretchen by his nickname for her.

"What do you want to say?" Gretchen asked, keeping her voice neutral, fixing her dark blue eyes on her oldest brother.

"Are you ok?" Glenn asked, this question being met by a collective groan from his other siblings.

"My physical state is not ok, but my mental state is very stable" Gretchen said, in her normal way of speaking, which generally most people couldn't understand except her family.

Glenn sighed than asked "Mind if I sit?"

Gretchen gave him a "Are you kidding me?" look over the top of her glasses.

"Sorry Brianiac," Glenn apologized, "Whose car was destroyed?"

"Ferb's Cruze" Gretchen said.

"Oh" Glenn said, "That was a nice car"

"Well it being a nice car didn't prevent it from being wrecked" Rachel muttered.

"Was Ferb hurt?" Glenn asked ignoring Rachel's comment.

"He has a broken arm and stiches above his right eye, and that's about it" Sam said

"So Gretchen was hurt worse than Ferb, why?" Glenn asked

"He was driving Glenn" Gretchen said, "I was the passenger"

"Oh" Glenn said for the second time.

This was met by eye rolls from Sam and Gretchen. Then they both busted up laughing, making silly faces at each other. Parker, Rachel, and Glenn joined in, laughing and joking. It was like when they were younger, when Sam got her appendix out. Gretchen's older siblings were happy to hear her laughing.

"Okay stop, stop, you guys are making my sides hurt even worse" Gretchen said in between breaths.

They stopped with the joking and face making, and glanced with concern at Gretchen. Gretchen wiped her eyes. She then noticed that her siblings were staring at her.

"You guys are just going to make the stitches come out" Gretchen said.

"You have stitches in your side?" Rachel asked

"Apparently, because I can feel them" Gretchen said fidgeting slightly.

"Why are you wearing your glasses?" Parker asked

"Well I couldn't find my contacts case, I think it might be under my bed" Gretchen replied, thoughtfully.

"And those weren't damaged in the accident?" Glenn asked surprised.

"I have run these over with my truck three different times" Gretchen commented pulling off her glasses and cleaning them.

"Mom and Kurtis got you a truck?" Glenn asked, eyebrows raised, "Why did they get you a truck?"

"Yes they got me a truck because I wanted a truck" Gretchen answered putting her glasses back on.

"What brand of truck?" Glenn asked

"You are being nosy Glenn," Gretchen said with a light chuckle, "but because you asked it is a Chevy Silverado"

"That's a big truck" Glenn commented

"Not any bigger than your ¾ ton Chevy Avalanche" Gretchen commented.

"Ok Parker we need to get home and unpack" Rachel said tapping her twin on his shoulder, noticing that Gretchen was trying to stifle a yawn.

"Damn anesthetic" Gretchen muttered, "Then put you sleep, and then you wake up and then it just makes you crash out again"

A phone trilled, making everyone jump. Glenn reached in to his pocket and pulls his out. He glanced at the screen, and silenced it.

"Glenn you are not supposed to have your phone on in the hospital" Sam said her light blue eyes glinted dangerously.

"I know Sam. I have to go now, a company meeting just happened to take place here in Danville" Glenn said as he stood up, "I will be back tomorrow"  
>Glenn, Parker, and Rachel left the room. Sam sighed and glanced at her sister, who had fallen asleep. Sam smiled and took Gretchen's glasses off and placed them on the table. Gretchen asleep like this reminded Sam of the time when she was in college and they had a conversation and Gretchen had fallen asleep midway through the conversation. Sam settled in to the chair that she had slept in and reached in to her bag and pulled out a book. Sam read quietly listening to clock on the wall tick and the beeping of the monitors.<p>

**Reviews...Fire away and reminder no swearing **


	4. Horror Struck

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**Authors Note: I decided to do a Perry/Doof chapter. In the 1****st**** chapter Isabella didn't know the exact location, so how did the emergency services know where they were located? You have to read to find out!**

**Review Responses: None for the previous chapter, but will respond on the next one**

**Chapter 4: Horror Struck**

**-The Previous Evening-**

"Phineas we had better get going, we've gotta pick up the girls" Came the light distinctive British accent from the closet.

Perry woke with a start. He glanced at his wrist communicator. He nearly frowned, no alerts from Major Monogram. Doofenshmirtz is always up to something especially in the first week of summer.

"Ok Ferb," Came the reply from the red-headed boy who was sitting on the edge of the bed that Perry was sleeping on.

Perry heard a sigh from the green haired British teenage as he tossed his brother a lightweight orange jacket. Perry looked over at Phineas' alarm clock: 2:30pm. Perry hopped off the bed, and chattered.

"Hey Perry," Phineas said glancing at the platypus, "You didn't leave today why?"

Perry shrugged in response. The two Flynn-Fletcher boys had known about Perry's secret identity since they had entered middle school. The boys' girlfriends: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Gretchen Wareden (War-den) had found out the following year. Isabella knows about her pets, Pinky's, secret identity too. The only other person besides Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Gretchen to know about Perry's secret was the boys' older sister, Candace.

"Maybe his nemesis got a summer cold?" Ferb suggested.

Just then Perry's communicator beeped. He glanced down at it. It was Major Monogram. Perry gave the boys a wink and took off.

Perry slid down the slide that was hidden in the tree. Perry landed in his chair.

"Oh There you are Agent P" Said the older man with a white buzz cut and mustache. Perry saluted the man.

"Sir, Doofenshmirtz has just sent another message" Came a nasally voice that could only belong to Carl, who is now a paid employee of O.W.C.A.

"Doofenshmirtz has bought several weird items; unfortunately we don't have a list for you today Agent P" Major Monogram glared off screen and Perry could hear a distant "Sorry Sir"

Perry jumped in his Platypus-themed hover car and took off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

The instant Perry stepped on a tile he was snapped up by a robotic arm.

"Ah Perry the Platypus so nice of you to arrive" A sneering German accent voice came. The owner of the voice stepped out so that Perry could see him. It was none other than Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He was dressed in a white lab coat, a black shirt, and green-colored pants. Today the pants had a strange orange substance on them.

"Dad! You said you weren't going to do anything evil today" shouted his daughter as she walked in to the room, then noticing Perry, "Oh hey Perry"

Perry greeted her with chattering.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but it is summer and I hate summer" Heinz started his evil ranting to his daughter.

"Dad stop it" Vanessa snapped, "you promised that you wouldn't do anything evil while I was here with my kids"

"Grandpa!" Shouted a little girl, who looked exactly like her mother, completely ignoring the platypus being held by the robotic arm, ran over to her grandfather.

"Hey sweetie" Heinz said stooping down to hug his granddaughter, he turn to the platypus agent, "All right Perry the Platypus, I will let go today but tomorrow you will not be able to stop me from taking over the TRI-STATE AREA!"

Heinz pushed a button, and the robotic arm released Perry. Perry glanced over at the clock on the wall 5:20pm it read. Perry groaned inwardly, it had taken much longer to get here then it had a few years ago. Perry pulled out his PDA and pushed the 'Return to Base' button. Perry watched his hover car take off to his base. He then pulled out a jet pack, and took off.

He landed on the roof of a building, and sighed. He was starting to slow down. He never had to stop on his way home before. He glanced at his watch 5:30pm. He jumped at the sound of squealing brakes and the crunch of metal. He looked over the edge of the roof top and saw a green car in the middle of the intersection front end crunched by a silver car. He realized with a jolt that it was Ferb's car that just got hit. He watched in horror as the car was struck again by black car and the people of the black car take off running. He looked around for Phineas car. He spotted it.

Isabella and Phineas got out of the car. He heard Isabella say with her voice shaking "I would like to report a car accident"

Phineas was standing stock still. He was listening to Isabella's end of the conversation.

Perry sent an image of the accident to Major Monogram. Major Monogram had Carl send the image to the emergency dispatcher. Five minutes and the emergencies arrived.

Perry watched the emergency workers pull Ferb out of the car. To Perry's surprise the normally calm and collected British kid, was upset and swearing violently. Then they pulled Gretchen out of the car. Perry nearly toppled over at the sight.

Isabella was freaking out, trying to get over to her best friend, and Phineas was restraining her.

Perry sympathized with Isabella. Perry knew he had to be home. Perry hurried home. He switched to his "mindless pet mode", just as the call came in from Candace telling Linda and Lawrence about the accident.

"Oh there you are Perry" Lawrence said with a light chuckle when he saw the platypus.

"Hello" Linda said answering the phone, "oh Hi Candace"

Candace said something on the other end that made Linda pale. Perry knew what it was. Lawrence stood up and asked "Linda what's wrong?"

"Ferb…..car…accident" Linda said unable to form complete sentences, "Candace … phone …. talk …. You"

Lawrence took the phone "Candace what happened?"

"Ferb was in a car accident, you and mom need to get to Danville Hospital fast" Candace said.

"Ok We will meet you there Candace" Lawrence said and hung up the phone, "Perry you stay here, come on Linda, we need to be there for Ferb"

They left quickly. Perry heard Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, ask them if they had seen Isabella. They said she had been with Phineas, and that Phineas had called Candace and said Ferb had been in a car accident. Then Perry heard Vivian ask if she could come with them, and to Perry relief they said yes.

Perry went down his lair. He sat quietly in his chair. He glanced at the clock 6:30 pm. He heard the doors slid open; he turned around to see Pinky the Chihuahua come in. Perry reached in to his hat and pulled out a mini animal translator. He puts it on, Pinky had done the same.

"Vivian left with Phineas and Ferb parents, why?" Pinky asked in a squeaky voice.

"Phineas and Ferb need to fix your translator," Perry noted in a deep and rich voice.

"Don't change the subject Perry" Pinky snapped

"A car accident Pinky" Perry said taken a back at the viciousness in the Chihuahua's voice.

"Was Isabella injured?" Pinky asked

"No, but Ferb and Gretchen were" Perry responded.

"What the hell?" Pinky swore, his black eyes blazing.

"Freak accident" Perry said his brown eyes downcast.

"Which one was hurt worse?" Pinky asked

"Gretchen was hurt worse, she was covered in blood" Perry said shuddering.

Pinky grimaced then he asked "Did Isabella see Gretchen?"

"Yes, Phineas restrained her" Perry answered.

"Damn Izzy is going to have nightmares for sure" Pinky noted, at the tidbit of information.

They kept up the conversation for 2 hours.

Perry glanced up at the clock. It read 8:30 pm. Perry then looked at the Chihuahua. Pinky was shaking but not from his usual reason.

"Pinky" Perry said after 15 minutes of watching him shake.

"Yeah?" Pinky said, still shaking slightly, although he does that all the time.

"Do you think that your nemesis had something to do with it?" Perry asked quietly.

"Poofenplotz is crazy but I don't think she'll just injure some kids that just graduated for the hell of it" Pinky said "What about yours Perry?"

"Nope Doofenshmirtz promised his daughter that he wouldn't do something evil today because of her kids" Perry responded, musing slightly.

"Damn it, we better assume our mindless pet modes otherwise we might be noticed" Pinky said noticing the time. As it was now 8:45pm.

"Yeah, See you tomorrow for updates?" Perry asked

"Yeah Perry see you later" Pinky said taking off the translator and putting it back in his hat. Pinky took off.

Perry sighed and headed back to the boys room. He put his hat and translator away. Fifteen minutes later he heard the family's car pull up as well as Phineas' Malibu.

He watched as Isabella and her mother head back to their house. He then heard Linda's voice in the kitchen, "No Ferb you can't go back right now"

"But I have to make sure she is okay" came Ferb's voice

"I know how you feel son but they won't allow anyone other than family to see her at this time" Lawrence said calmly.

"Come on Ferb, let's just go to bed" Phineas said, his hand on Ferb's right shoulder.

Phineas and Ferb came in to their room to find Perry sitting on Ferb's bed.

"How'd the mission go?" Phineas asked the secret agent.

Perry looked around. Seeing no one but the boys, he stood up and put his fedora on and put on the translator. He could hear Linda and Lawrence talking down stairs, they were on the phone with Candace.

"Not really a mission Phineas" Perry said answering the question.

"Why is that Perry?" Phineas asked, confusion crossing his face.

"His daughter made him promise her earlier that he wasn't going to do evil today" Perry said

"Well at least one good thing happened today" Ferb muttered angrily, pacing the floor.

"The car accident?" Perry asked after a 20 mintue pause

"Yeah but how'd you know?" Ferb asked surprised, glancing at the platypus.

"I sent an image of the intersection to my boss and he sent it to the emergency services" Perry answered.

"Thank you Perry" Ferb said

Perry heard Linda coming up the stairs as Ferb continued to pace. Perry dropped in to his mindless pet mode.

"I should have been paying better attention" Ferb said.

"It wasn't your fault Ferb, that guy came out of nowhere" Phineas said trying to calm Ferb down.

"Damn, She will blame me for this," Ferb said. He hit the wall with his right hand.

Linda heard Ferb hit the wall. She knocked on the door. Phineas said that she could come in.

"Is anything wrong Ferb?" She asked her older son.

"I think she'll blame for the accident, Mum" Ferb said, sitting on his raft bed.

"Oh Ferb, She won't. She is the most logical out of your friends, when you told me that you and her started dating, I was glad for the two of you. I think she knows you are not to blame for the accident. You may not see it, Ferb but she truly loves you, and she knows that you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Linda said trying to console him.

"But…" Ferb began.

"No buts, no time for bed you two, its 9:30, if you two want I will take you to see Gretchen in the morning" Linda said as her two sons got in to bed.

"Can we bring Isabella with us?" Phineas asked

"Yes Phineas we can bring Isabella with us." Linda answered, turning out the light.

As soon as Linda closed the door Phineas and Ferb pulled out mini lights, which lit up the room pretty well.

Perry resumed secret agent mode, and asked Ferb "do you want me to check on her?"

"No that won't be necessary Perry, let's just go to bed" Ferb said quietly.

"Ok" Perry responded and dropped back into pet mode he curled up on the end of Ferbs bed, where Perry got the resolve to find out who had hurt Ferb and Gretchen.

-The Next Morning-

"Good morning Agent P" Major Monogram greeted the O.W.C.A.s top animal agent.

Perry looked at his boss and gave a short chatter.

"Once again Doof has his daughter and grandkids over so he won't be doing anything evil today" the Major informed Perry.

Perry chattered again, this time irritated.

"I think he wants to know about the accident Sir" Carl said appearing on the screen.

"Oh Right Carl, ummmm Ferb Fletcher, was released from the hospital with a broken arm and a few stiches above his eye" Monogram reads off a piece of paper

Perry chatters angrily, he already _knows_ this information. He wants to know about Ferbs girlfriend.

"ummm lets see Gretchen, his girlfriend, was admitted, and ooooh that's not good" Monogram said.

Perry is now getting angry. He wants to know what happened.

"According to this they haven't caught the persons in the black car, but the driver in the silver car was admitted to a clinic to deal with his drinking problem. The guy was on probation and wasn't even supposed to be drinking" Monogram said.

This has Perry pissed now. He is pacing the floor trying figure out why some humans were so stupid.

Perry gives a salute to his boss before going back to his "pet" mode. Perry needed time to think.

Sorry for making the chapter so long. It kinda ran away from me. There will be more Perry chapters. As for the mini animal translators, Phineas and Ferb wanted to be able to talk with Agent P so they took micro circuitry to make the translators. Major Monogram and Admiral Acronym do not know about the translators, nor do they know that people know about Perry's and Pinky's status as secret agents.

Review Time and please don't be shy.


	5. A Fireside Chat

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**A/N: I had a bit of writers block after I got done with the last chapter. So I did a little bit of drabble and doodles trying to get rid of the writer's block to no avail. So I finally got to watch a brand new episode (The quietest afternoon ever) of P&F and voila writers block gone!**

**Review Responses:**

**BroadwayFanGirl91: Here it is **

**FanFreak01: Just wait and see **

**Chapter 5: A Fireside Chat**

Gretchen woke up again, grabbed her glasses and put them on. Gretchen looked around and saw Sam watching her. Gretchen groaned and said "Ok how long was I out?"

"About two hours" Sam replied.

"Geez, damn painkillers" Gretchen muttered.

"Right, I got a text from Isabella while you were asleep" Sam said cautiously

"Ok what did she say" Gretchen asked.

"She is going to bring the entire troop" Sam said

"Ok, as long as Adyson doesn't get sarcastic" Gretchen said.

"When they get here I need to run home and take a shower and check on the kids" Sam said

"You know you don't have to stay here" Gretchen commented

"I know but I want to" Sam replied

A knock came at the door. It was the coded knock frequently used by Fireside Girls members. Sam got up and answered the door. It was Isabella and the other troop members. Sam picked up her bag and said "Be back soon"

"You look like crap" Adyson Sweetwater said.

"Adyson" exclaimed Isabella.

"You would look like this when you lose a fight with a car" Gretchen commented

Most of the girls grimaced at Gretchen's comment. They slowly sat in various chairs across the room. The fidgeted slightly in their chairs.

"So do you hurt" Holly asked attentively

"They have me on some sort of painkiller, so I can't feel the pain right now" Gretchen replied.

"Yikes" Milly commented.

"How long do you think it will take for Adyson to be accident prone?" Gretchen asked her friends

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Gretchen" Adyson commented sarcastically, sitting in a chair.

"Well it is common knowledge that you are indeed accident prone" Gretchen said.

Just then Doctor Hirano walked in the room. She noticed the Fireside Girls sitting in various chairs across the room. She chuckled and smiled.

"Hello girls" Dr. Hirano said addressing the group.

"Hello Dr. Hirano" chorused six of the seven girls

"Hi mom" Ginger said.

"It appears that I have another Fireside Girl as a patient" Dr. Hirano said.

"We are Former Fireside Girls" Ginger stated, which earned her a nudge from Holly

"Rule One of the Fireside Girls, do not speak about the Fireside Girls" Holly stated

"I thought that was Fireside Girls never give up and never surrender" Milly said.

This brought laughter from everyone in the room. Gretchen and Isabella glanced at each other as the laughter died down.

"Gretchen knows the Fireside Girls handbook better than anyone, so what is it?" Isabella said turning to her friend.

"The first one is what Milly said the second is what Holly said" Gretchen said

"You are one of the most clam patients I ever had" Dr. Hirano said addressing Gretchen.

"I had to stay here for a while don't I" Gretchen said quietly

"Unfortunately yes Gretchen, you do have to stay here for a while" Dr. Hirano said

"I have to go through Physical Therapy right?" Gretchen asked

"Yes you will have to go through Physical Therapy" Dr. Hirano answered.

The other girls shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. Dr. Hirano checked the IV drip. She quickly checked the reading from the heart monitor. She glanced over at Gretchen.

"Let me guess Ferb was here earlier?" Dr. Hirano asked.

Gretchen avoided the look and Isabella said "Yup, he is the only person to cause her to hype like that"

"He infuriated me" Gretchen grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest, "I told him not to blame himself but he does"

"That's Ferb Fletcher for you" Katie piped up.

"Figures, I get the one who feel responsible for anything that goes wrong" Gretchen said with a smile on her face.

"Phineas would feel the same way if he and I were in the same positions as you and Ferb" Isabella said.

"That's true Izzy" Gretchen said, "Those two guys are so responsible for their ages"

"Well once the stiches come out you can use a wheelchair, and then you start Physical Therapy" Dr. Hirano said, "I have to go check on my other patients now but I will be back to check on you"

"Later mom" Ginger said.

"Bye Dr. Hirano" Chorused the other girls.

Gretchen looked around, with a confused expression on her face.

"What's the matter Gretchen" Isabella asked

"I can't find my phone," Gretchen said slowly

"Did you have it when the boys took us on the double date?" Isabella asked her friend and former second-in-command.

"I don't remember" Gretchen said frowning, "damned pain killers"

"Do you want me to swing by your place and check your room for it" Isabella asked.

"Only if you are coming back, if not just ask my step-dad to check my room for it" Gretchen answered.

"Question for you" Holly asked

"Yeah" Gretchen said

"Is your room still as neat and orderly as it was when we were kids and had the sleepover at your house?" Holly asked

"Yup everything is in its place although I did leave it a mess when I left" Gretchen said, grimacing at the thought of her room.

"That bad" asked Katie and Milly.

"Well it depends on your definition of bad" Gretchen commented

"Oh come on dirty socks and pants on the floor would be considered a mess by Miss Neat and Orderly, Second in Command" Adyson commented sarcastically.

"Better than being accident prone" Gretchen snapped.

"Harsh" Holly said

"Sorry Adyson, I can feel the pain a bit and it is starting to make me a bit snappy" Gretchen apologized.

"Understandable Gret, you do have a reason to irritated" Adyson said

"Are you going to delay you start to college" asked Katie

"I actually started college classes in our senior year" Gretchen mumbled

"You did seriously" Ginger asked

"Yeah" Gretchen said

"Like Baljeet" Milly pointed out.

This was met by looks from all of the other girls, except Gretchen.

"Yeah but Baljeet is taking two majors and a minor, while I am only taking one major and minor" Gretchen pointed out (**A/N: Major and Minor are college terms for what classes are being taken, Major = predominate classes and Minor = understudy classes**).

"You are being chatty today" Holly said jokingly

"What's that supposed mean?" Gretchen asked back jokingly.

This brought laughter from everyone.

"Ah remember when you would just sit quietly in the lodge and read one of the Fireside Girls handbooks?" Milly asked

"Yeah" The other girls said smiling at the memories.

"Didn't you ever lose concentration with your books?" Katie asked

"Honestly, with Parker and Glenn as siblings you learn to deal with a large amount of noise" Gretchen said, "although the high pitched squealing we used to do would jolt me sometimes"

"I had forgotten we used to do that" Isabella commented

"It was mostly when Phineas would ask you to have us help with the big ideas" Gretchen said

"How long until the stiches come out?" Adyson asked

"3-4 weeks" Ginger said, and when everyone stared at her, "What? My mom _is _a doctor, so that generally is a topic at the table. Especially now that Stacy is home for the Summer."

Ginger didn't sound too happy with the last part.

"Stacy is back, I thought she graduated already" Holly said.

"It takes a little longer to become a doctor" Ginger replied.

"Oh" Holly said

They chatted for a bit longer. The other girls had to leave. They said goodbye and that they will visit again soon.

Later that evening Kurtis brought the chess game as he had promised. He had found her phone plugged into the charger. He had brought it to her as well as her laptop and its equipment.

"But won't it interfere with the equipment" Kurtis asked

"I asked Dr. Hirano and she said as long as I don't enable the Bluetooth on my phone" Gretchen replied.

They played a game of chess.

"Checkmate dad" Gretchen said

"Good job Gretchen" Kurtis said with a broad grin on his face.

"Did you let me win" Gretchen asked

"Nope" Kurtis replied.

"Okay" Gretchen said

"Sir visiting hours are over" The kind nurse with kind smile said

"Okay kiddo see you tomorrow" Kurtis said giving Gretchen a hug.

"See you later dad" Gretchen said

**A/N: Warning there is a time skip from this chapter to the next one. The next chapter takes place four weeks later.**

**Okay that was Chapter Five: A Fireside Chat, I hoped you liked the little ha-ha about the chapter title. Now it is time to tell what you think.**


	6. First Session & Memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**Review responses:  
>FanFreak01:Thanks, the next chapter is in the works<br>Leopardlover1002: Thank you**

**PnFfan101: One is actually shown, another is referenced here in this chapter**

**Chapter 6: First Session and Memories**

"Ok it's time for your first Physical Therapy session, are you ready?" Asked the doctor in charge.

"Fireside Girls are always prepared" Gretchen muttered to herself, and she said to the doctor, "Ready as I will ever be"

"Okay Gretchen?" The doctor said looking down at the clipboard.

"Yeah, I said I was ready to start the session" Gretchen commented, as she started fidgeting in the wheelchair.

"Gretchen please stop fidgeting" sighed Ferb, his light British accent making Gretchen flush a bright red.

"Fine Ferb, by the way what are you doing here" Gretchen asked her boyfriend.

"Your mom asked me to be here because she is swamped at work" Ferb replied.

"That figures" Gretchen muttered, knowing the _real_ reason her mom had Ferb sit in on the first Physical Therapy session. She then realized that the doctor had not introduced herself, so she asked "So Dr.?"

"Oh sorry I forgot my manners I am Dr. Wilkinson" The Doctor said brightly.

"Ok Dr. Wilkinson, shall we start?" Gretchen asked her.

They went through explanation of what the sessions would consist of. Then they started the session. Taking breaks whenever Gretchen got tired or she started hurting. After an hour they stopped.

"That was a great first Physical Therapy session. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn you were a Fireside Girl at one point in time" Dr. Wilkinson commented

"Actually I _am _a _former_ Fireside Girl" Gretchen said.

"Really what Troop?" Dr. Wilkinson asked

"Danville Fireside Girls Troop 46231" Gretchen responded.

"Wow" Dr. Wilkinson whistled, then noting the expression on Gretchen's face "Feel free to go and you can go outside now"

"Thank you" Gretchen said quietly

Gretchen started to wheel her wheelchair out of the room, when Ferb came up behind her.  
>"Here move your hands and I'll push you" Ferb said.<p>

"What did I do to deserve such a loving boyfriend like you?" Gretchen asked Ferb.

"I think the same thing all the time except it is: what did I do to deserve you" Ferb said in reply, "remember Phineas and Izzy's first date."

"Yeah, we were spectators remember?" Gretchen said as they headed outside to the courtyard.

They both laughed lightly. They had found it humorous when Phineas and Isabella had started dating they had been dragged along by the two (Gretchen was dragged along by Isabella and Ferb was dragged along by Phineas). This had actually made them realize that they like "like" each other.

_**Two years and six months ago….**_

Phineas and Ferb were sitting on one side of the table with Isabella and Gretchen on the other. All four of them were in thick winter clothing. Isabella and Phineas were wearing brightly colored clothing. Gretchen and Ferb on the other hand were wearing more subdued colors with reflective striping on it.

"Umm will you guys excuse me for a second" Gretchen said standing up, "Shouldn't have drank that much soda"

"Ok Gretchen" Isabella said although Gretchen knew she was scared, but a least Ferb was still there.

Gretchen walked over by the restrooms and watched them. Ferb soon excused himself and came over to Gretchen.

"Let me guess Phineas dragged you here" Gretchen said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Isabella do the same to you" Ferb said but not as a question.

"Yeah she was terrified of coming alone here with Phineas" Gretchen said watching her best friend and one of her friends, chatting.

"Phineas was terrified of coming alone too, he wouldn't stop bugging me" Ferb said, he too was watching his brother and one of his friends, leaning closer together.

They kissed and both Gretchen and Ferb said "Finally"

"Good thing this is fast food restaurant" Ferb muttered in to Gretchen's ear.

"Yeah otherwise we'd be waiting forever for those two to finally work up the nerve to kiss" Gretchen said in response as they came back to the table.

As they left the restaurant Isabella leaned close to Gretchen and muttered in her ear "Thank you for leaving the table, so that Phineas and I could get alone time."

"Any time Chief" Gretchen said dropping in to her Second-in-Command mode.

_**Present Day…..**_

"Those two were so nervous" Ferb laughed, "It scared them real bad when I left the table"

"At least we didn't drag anyone along with us on _our _first date" Gretchen said, stretching out her arms enjoying the sunlit courtyard.

_**Two Years Ago….**_

"Ferb what are you doing" Phineas asked his brother, who was digging through the closet.

"Nothing" Ferb said, he was trying to find his favorite tennis shoes, to prepare for his first date.

"You are up to something, tell me" Phineas said.

"No because you will tell Isabella" Ferb replied, having found his favorite pair of tennis shoes he proceeded to put them on, as he had a date with someone and he didn't want Phineas and his girlfriend, Isabella to interfere.

"So if I promise you that I won't tell Isabella will you tell me?" Phineas asked

"No" Ferb answered, "I will tell you when I get back ok?"

"Fine" Phineas grumbled

-Meanwhile…

"Come on tell me Gretchen" Isabella said, she was sitting at her computer, the two girls were web chatting.

"No Izzy, not going to tell you" Gretchen responded, bobbing in and out of the webcams view.

"Why not?" Isabella asked

"Because you will tell Phineas and Phineas will tell Ferb" Gretchen said, even though she was about to go on her first date with Ferb, but she didn't want to be bugged by constant texts from her best friend.

"If I promise not to tell Phineas will you tell me" Isabella asked

"No," Gretchen said then hearing the doorbell ring, "I will give you a call later"

"Fine Gretchen talk with you later" Isabella said closing her window.

Ferb picked Gretchen up at the prearranged time. They went to the park that the boy had held a few invention projects there, including the giant bubble.

They laid on their backs pointing out their favorite constellations. They had a picnic style dinner.

"This is the best first date ever Ferb" Gretchen said leaning her head against her shoulder.

"Yes, Yes it is" Ferb said and looked at Gretchen, who removed her head from his shoulder and smiled at him.

He took her by the chin and lightly kissed her. She blushed and then kissed him back.

"Your reaction is a lot calmer than I thought it would be" Ferb said.

"You should know me better than that" Gretchen responded.

_**Present Day…..**_

"When I call Izzy after our first date, she screamed and made me deaf in my left ear for a week" Gretchen said.

"Phineas just about passed out when I told him" Ferb said with a chuckle.

Ferb sat in a bench next to Gretchen's wheelchair. She took his hand in hers. He smiled at her.

"This weather is nice" Gretchen said looking up.

"Yeah, it is and it is quiet out here" Ferb said.

"Aw hell, I forgot Izzy is coming over" Gretchen said when her phone rang the anthem for the Fireside Girls, but with a little pop style to it.

"You gonna answer it?" Ferb asked looking at her.

"Have to; otherwise Izzy will start freaking out" Gretchen said, and then flipped her phone open, "Hey Izzy"

"Gretchen you usually answer on the first ring, everything ok?" Isabella's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah everything is ok, had my first Physical Therapy session today" Gretchen said.

"Really, was your mom or step-dad with you?" Isabella asked

"No, it wasn't either of them" Gretchen said with a glance at Ferb.

"Sam?" Isabella asked

"Nope guess again Chief" Gretchen said with a smile

"Ferb" Asked Isabella.

"You got it" Gretchen replied.

"You do realize that the news is still doing reports on the accident" Isabella said

"Yeah I know but I wish they would stop" Gretchen said quietly, "No one needs to be reminded about that"

"I will be right up but I have to hang up" Isabella said

"I am in the court yard just by the elevator" Gretchen said

"Ok" Isabella said and then hung up.

A few seconds later popped into the courtyard. She smiled at the sight of the two of them, and then said "Hey you two Whatcha Doin?"

"Enjoying the nice weather" Gretchen said, while Ferb nodded.

"Where's Phineas?" Ferb asked, noting that his brother was missing.

"He said something about an image projection device" Isabella said.

"Oh that" Ferb said quietly.

"So has Adyson been accident prone on any of her recent dates with Buford" Gretchen asked jokingly

"Surprisingly no, Buford is good for her" Isabella replied catching the joking tone in Gretchen's voice.

"Kinda like Baljeet and Ginger?" Laughed Gretchen.

"You know everything started to change in the second half of our Sophomore year" Isabella said.

"Yeah it did" Gretchen said.

"Let's see Adyson and Buford started going out that year, you got a job at Mr. Slushy Dwag" Isabella said.

"Yeah and while you were on your date with Phineas, I was working," Gretchen said, "It was a week before school ended for the summer."

"When _did _Ferb ask you on your guys' first date" Isabella asked.

"That Friday you guys had a date" Ferb said, "I waited at her house with a Sweet Pea for her" (**A/N: A Sweet Pea is a flower**)

"Yeah and you startled me so bad I nearly decked you" Gretchen said with a laugh "Good thing you move fast"

"Not one of my best ideas" Ferb admitted, "Surprising a black belt in several martial arts, I was glad that you didn't judo throw me"

"Yeah that was probably a good thing" Gretchen said, while locking the wheels on her wheelchair.

"You guys went out the next day, Saturday" Isabella said remembering.

"Yeah" Ferb and Gretchen responded.

"You kept it a secret Gretchen" Isabella said

"Yes, you and the texting" Gretchen said with a sly smile.

"If it makes you feel any better Izzy, I didn't tell Phineas" Ferb said.

Isabella opened her mouth to respond when Gretchen's phone went off again. It was a hip-hop version of the Fireside Girls Anthem. Gretchen and Isabella smiled, Ferb got confused, as he had never heard Adyson's ringtone on Gretchen's phone.

"Hey Addy" Gretchen said answering the phone, she listened for a little bit, "Okay, yeah, it's fine by me"

A few seconds later Adyson Sweetwater and her boyfriend Buford Van Stomm came in to the courtyard. Buford looked embarrassed when he saw two of his girlfriend's friends sitting in the courtyard and Ferb, a friend of his.

"Hey Addy" Gretchen and Isabella said.

"Hey Buford" Gretchen said noting the husky young man.

"Hey" He said with his deep, gruff voice.

_Wow dating Adyson has really mellowed him. Buford's gruff tone hasn't changed but that's what makes Buford, Buford. He has become more lax in his bulling of Baljeet since dating Adyson._ Ferb thought.

"Buford you look uncomfortable" Isabella said.

"Hospitals give me the creeps" Buford said

"Same here" Gretchen said

"Really?" Buford asked Gretchen

"Yup," Gretchen said nodding, "Adyson on the other hand, hospitals are her best friend"

"Gretchen" Adyson said turning a bright red.

"Well it's the truth as long as you are accident prone then yeah hospitals are you best friend" Gretchen said laughing.

"Ok yeah it's true" Adyson said laughing too.

"Okay question for you Gretchen is the second rule really 'Never talk about the Fireside Girls'?" Isabella asked

"No Adyson came up with that one kinda an unofficial rule" Gretchen said.

"Yeah well it is a good one" Adyson said defending the rule that she had jokingly made up. The other two girls cracked up laughing.

"What?" Adyson asked

"It actually became an unspoken rule with all troops" Gretchen said while chuckling.

"Wow it did?" Isabella asked

"Yup" Gretchen said confirming.

Isabella looked at her phone. She noticed the time and said "I have to get going Gretchen, gotta pick up my books for the semester at Danville College"

"So do we" Adyson said as she and Buford stood up.

"Okay" Gretchen said giving a hug to both of the girls before they left.

"I already picked up my books" Ferb said when Gretchen looked at him inquiringly, "How about you Gretchen?"

When Gretchen was silent, Ferb asked "Aren't you going to the college here in Danville?"

"No" Her response was almost a whisper.

Her response had shocked him, he was expecting her to yeah she had already gotten her books for her course of studies. He swallowed and asked "Where are you going to college?"

"Olsenburg, eight hours away" Gretchen said, not looking at Ferb.

"I understand" Ferb said, and he did, the course of study Gretchen wanted to do wasn't readily available at Danville College (DC), but at DC's sister College in Olsenburg.

"It's not so bad, I will be coming back for Christmas you know, well after I get out of the hospital" Gretchen said.

"Isn't Baljeet going there too?" Ferb asked

"Yeah he is Ginger is not too happy about it though" Gretchen said, she then noticed the time and unlocked the wheels on the wheelchair, "Okay we need to get back inside Ferb"

They went back inside when Ferb got a text from Phineas. He sighed in fustartion, as he read the text.

"I have to go Phineas wants me to pick up a few things since I have his car" Ferb said apologizing to her.

"I can handle myself Ferb and you know that" Gretchen said with a girn.

"I know you can" Ferb said giving her a kiss, "I will see you later"

"Okay Ferb" Gretchen said as she watched him go.

She wheeled herself back to her hospital room. She sat in thought for a little while before turning the TV on. She put it on the news. Yet again it was on the accident. She sighed in disgust as she changed the channel. The channel she changed it towas playing an old TV show that she was rather fond of.

**A/N: Warning Time skipping occurs for Chapter 7**

**Okay that was Chapter 6 Time for the Reviews. **


	7. Four Months later and another flashback

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM. I do not own Batman or any realted characters, they belong to DC Comics. I do not own The Avegners, They belong to Marvel and Disney.**_

_**OCs: Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria, Kurtis, and Jessie**_

_**Rating: T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

_**The Nightmare Before Christmas and "This is Halloween" belongs to Disney and Tim Burton.**_

**A/N: I might be slower with updates upcoming, so I apologize in advance**

**Review responses:**

**StrangeFate186: Thank you**

**Chapter 7: Four Months later and another flashback**

"Gretchen it's time for your Physical Therapy Session" Wisteria called from the garage

"Coming mom" Gretchen said as she wheeled out to the car.

Gretchen was wearing a white graphic tee that said 'I've got your back!' depicting two stick figures one without the back, the other one had a stick in its hand. She had put on black and grey camouflage pants, with white tennis shoes. She was wearing, as usual, her glasses.

Gretchen got into the car. She sat in silence while the wheelchair was loaded up in to the back of her mom's Suburban. Her mom started driving. Gretchen just stared out the window seeing the Jack 'o Lanterns, that people had carved. This only served to depress her.

"When do you think they will allow me to use crutches?" Gretchen asked quietly.

"Maybe today" Her mom responded, "The Halloween Bash is on your mind isn't it?"

"Yes, The dance to "This is Halloween" in particular" Gretchen responded

"I don't think that they will be doing that this year anyway" Wisteria said, and then noting her daughters' expression, "It is because they can't find anyone to fill all four parts"

"They should try the freshman drama club" Gretchen said, "All of the kids in there now were in eighth grade trying to recreate the movements and only four got it down right"

"Really? Then they should tell the organizers of the bash" Wisteria said

"Yeah," Gretchen said then sighed "it has been five months since the accident and they still haven't found the occupants of the black car"

"I know it's frustrating but they will get them" Wisteria said.

The session went as usual. Gretchen was cleared to switch to crutches. The mother and daughter returned to the vehicle. They went back home. Gretchen went back to her room. She stared at her ceiling for a while then she looked at her watch, 2:30pm. She sighed Ferb didn't get out of class until three. Her classes were done for the day, as she had to take them via the internet but it still was the class she would be taking in person.

She started as her cell phone started to ring. It was Isabella's ringtone: A pop version of the Fireside Girls Anthem.

"Hey Izzy" Gretchen answered.

"Hey Gretchen" Isabella said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now" Gretchen asked

"Yeah but someone cause a chemical reaction that has everyone cleared out of the buildings" Isabella said sounding irritated.

"It wasn't one of the boys was it" Gretchen said sitting up.

"Nope, Phineas and Ferb are more careful than that" Isabella stated

"That's a relief but who would do something like that" Gretchen said

"Irving surprisingly" Isabella said

"Wow Irving isn't usually that careless" Gretchen noted

"I know," Isabella said, "How did your Physical Therapy session go today"

"Well I got switched to crutches today" Gretchen replied

"So you will be able to attend the Bash?"

"Yes"

"Cool, I heard someone made a suggestion to use four members of the freshman drama club to take our places for the next four years as we can't do the dance"

"So what do you think about it?"

"I think it is a great idea"

"Cool Izzy"

"Ferb wanted me to tell you that Perry will be dropping by and that Perry wants to talk with you"

"Okay, I have to get off the phone now Izzy, I will call you later"

"Okay Gretchen talk with you later"

Gretchen hung up. She went over to the window seat and sat there watching the cars go by. After half an hour she heard a tap on her window. It was Perry.

"Come on in Perry" Gretchen said allowing the teal platypus in her room.

The platypus smiled and pulled out his micro translator.

"Thank you Gretchen" Perry said with a deep and rich voice.

"You are most welcome Perry, but I gather this isn't a social visit" Gretchen replied.

"Always perceptive aren't you" Perry said smiling slightly

"Yeah, something is troubling you" She said

"You know Ferb said the same thing this morning" Perry noted

"It has to do with the accident doesn't it" Gretchen said

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it does" Perry replied

"The occupants of the Sedan right" Gretchen inquired

"Yeah they were owners of a rouge agent, well the driver was at least they still haven't found the other occupants of the car," Perry said

"So the agency is stepping in?" Gretchen asked

"Only with the driver at the current moment" Perry said

"When will the police get the chance to question him or her or whatever" Gretchen inquired

"Just until we can confirm that the driver has no idea about their pet being a former secret agent" Perry said, "You are taking this much calmer than the boys did"

"Well I have accepted the fact that everything happens for a reason" Gretchen said shifting her crutches so she could see the secret agent better.

"Ferb wanted to meet the guy so he could kick his butt from he to next century" Perry commented grimacing at the thought of the green haired British young man's anger.

"That is surprising considering how calm Ferb normally is" Gretchen stated.

"I can see why he fell for you" Perry chuckled.

"Your boss still hasn't found out that we know" Gretchen inquired.

"Not yet and I do not intend for him to find out" Perry replied, "But I thought you should know, my boss said he would call me if there is any new info"

"All right Perry," Gretchen commented, she then gave the teal platypus a light kiss on his forehead, "Thank you Perry"

"I better go now," Perry said, "Otherwise my boss will know something is up"

"Ok Perry, good idea too because my dufus brother is coming up the stairs" Gretchen noted, opening the window again, the rain thickening once more, "Sorry about the rain though"

"It's all right, I am a semi-aquatic mammal after all" Perry replied smiling.

He got Gretchen to smile and chuckle lightly. With that he left, disappearing quickly in to the rain. Just in time too.

"Who were you talking to?" inquired Glenn, her oldest brother inquired

"No one it was just the TV" Gretchen answered, gesturing at the TV which had been on since she got home from her Physical Therapy session.

"Okay" Glenn said his blue-green eyes narrowing, "Why do you have the window open?"

"I like the rain" Gretchen shot back at him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Jessie and I have an announcement," Glenn said.

"She's pregnant" Gretchen commented.

"How did you" Glenn began

"Well you two are already married, so basically the only logical one is that you two are having a kid yourselves" Gretchen noted interrupting, shifting her crutches to stand up.

"Damn Brainiac you are better at figuring this stuff out then Kurtis and Mom" Glenn said

"Mom probably already knows" Gretchen commented, standing up and leaning on her crutches.

"You're right, Samantha does too" Glenn said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Don't let Sam hear you call her that" Gretchen said noticing who was now standing behind Glenn.

"What calling her Samantha, What she doesn't know won't hurt her" Glenn replied.

"I told you Glenn to never ever use my full first name" Sam said from behind Glenn making the latter nearly jump out of his skin.

Gretchen was laughing hysterically. Sam started to laugh too.

"That's NOT FUNNY" Glenn shouted at his oldest and youngest sisters.

"Yes, Yes it is" Gretchen commented between breaths.

"What is with the yelling" Wisteria said standing in the doorway.

"Nothing Mom" All three of the siblings said simultaneously.

"Except Sam scared the crap out of Glenn" Gretchen added.

"Come on you lot down stairs now" Wisteria said moving out of the doorway.

The three siblings went down stairs to the living room. Gretchen sat at the piano bench. Sam sat next to her. Glenn sat next to his wife on the loveseat. Kurtis and Wisteria were sitting on the sectional sofa that was in the corner. There was an awkward silence, which was broken by Gretchen.

"Okay, then music" Gretchen said turning around and started playing Fur Elise by Beethoven.

During the song Sam moved to sit on the other side of her mother. Everyone listened to the piece. Gretchen had always play Fur Elise well. She finished the piece. Still no one was speaking. Gretchen sighed and then started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Parker and Rachel arrived halfway through the piece. After Gretchen finished playing it, Glenn and Jessie finally had worked up the nerve to say what they were going to say.

"You two good now" Gretchen asked with a smile turning around on the bench.

"Yeah thanks for filling the silence" Glenn said

"No problem" Gretchen said.

Glenn cleared his throat before saying "Uh Mom, Kurtis, everyone, Jessie and I have some news"

"What is it Glenn?" Parker asked slightly irritated

"Jessie and I are going to have a baby" Glenn stated.

This was met by gasps from Rachel, Parker and Kurtis.

"You didn't tell anyone beforehand did you Glenn?" Jessie asked her husband.

"Nope Mom, Sam and Gretchen figured it out" Glenn grumbled

"Three out of the four and the fourth got here a few minutes ago so that figures" Jessie commented.

"Don't you know Jessie, Glenn is horrible at keeping secrets" Rachel said jokingly.

**OCTOBER 31****ST****, HALLOWEEN….**

The DJ was spinning dance music. Gretchen sighed and resigned herself to just listening to it.

"Hey there" She heard a soft voice behind her.

"Hey there yourself" She replied with a board grin.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here since you are, you know" The green hair British young man commented. He was dressed in a purple tuxedo with a yellow shirt, black dress shoes and a loose red tie. He face was painted white with red around his mouth. (**A/N: Anyone notice anything familiar? If not lets see who Gretchen is dressed as shall we?**)

"Well I _am _your girlfriend Ferb" Gretchen replied. She was dress in a red and black jester costume. Her face was painted white as well but with black lipstick and black paint around her eyes. She was wearing her contacts as to not interfere with the character she was dressed as.

"Oh no it's The Joker and Harley Quinn" The couple heard a familiar voice call out.

"The bad guys have more fun" Ferb said to his brother as he walked up to them.

"But heroes are well loved" Phineas retorted. He was dressed as Muti-man from the Team Improbable cartoon they made a long time ago.

"Well 'a hero is a hero but everyone loves a good villain' remember that Phineas" Ferb asked his brother.

"I remember that, you said it to Candace when we did the Team Importable vs. The Control Freak" Isabella said coming up to where the three were standing. She was dressed as her character, The Rainbow, from the short.

"Who else is dressed as their character from the show" Gretchen inquired, "I saw that Candace was dressed as the Control Freak"

"Just me, Candace, and Phineas" Isabella answered.

"While Ferb and I are The Joker and Harley Quinn" laughed Gretchen, "I love Halloween"

"You still have the Pumpkin Headed Figure costume Gretchen" Phineas asked

"Yeah why do you ask Phineas" Gretchen replied, cocking her head to one side.

"I want to modify some of features on it" Phineas replied, "Make the Halloween show more fun by the time we graduate College"

"Okay I will bring it over tomorrow" Gretchen replied, "By the way has anyone else seen the new dancers for 'This is Halloween'?"

"Yeah they were ok" Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas commented.

"I thought so too" Gretchen noted.

"What are you guys doing" Candace said as she walked up behind the two couples.

Gretchen jumped and lost her hold on her crutches. She started to fall, and she swore "Shit"

Luckily Ferb caught her. He held her upright and Candace picked up the crutches. Candace handed the crutches back to Gretchen.

"I am so sorry. I just wanted to surprise you guys not make you fall over Gretchen" Candace apologized.

"It's all right Candace. I wasn't expecting you to pop out of nowhere" Gretchen said with a slight chuckle, "of course as a former Fireside Girl I should have been more alert"

"Love makes us more relaxed in our surroundings" Candace commented with a chuckle, Trust me on this one"

"All ready do Candace" Isabella and Gretchen stated simultaneously.

The two younger women started laughing. Candace smiled broadly as she watched her brothers and their girlfriends. Candace just shook her head she could see the two couples being together for a very long time.

"Candace, Jeremy is looking for you" Katie said as she came up to the small group.

"Thank you Katie" Candace said and went off looking for her husband.

"Where's Irving Katie" Isabella asked the blonde.

"I am right here" Irving answered walking up to his girlfriend. He was dressed as Hawkeye. Katie looped her arm with his. She was dressed as the Black Widow.

"Hawkeye nice" Phineas commented admiring Irving's costume.

"Muti-man, The Rainbow, The Joker and Harley Quinn, all very nice" Irving commented in response.

"The Joker and Harley Quinn are villians" Gretchen pointed out.

"Your costumes are great did you make them your selves" Katie inquired.

"I had Isabella make mine" Phineas admitted.

"Well Gretchen and I made our costumes sperately. I did however tell her that I was going to The Joker this year" Ferb stated

"All of the former Fireside Girls, as you well know, have our sewing patches" Gretchen replied with a light smirk.

A slow song started playing. Irving took Katie's hand and let her out to dance. Phineas and Isabella followed suit. Ferb slipped his hands around Gretchen's waist.

"Do you trust me" Ferb asked.

"Without a doubt" Gretchen replied automatically.

"Then just set your crutches down and lets dance" Ferb whispered into her ear.

Gretchen set her crutches on a nearby chair. She wrapped her arms around Ferb's neck. He took her out to the dance floor. They danced to the slow song. Candace and Jeremy watched Ferb and Gretchen dance, she smiled when Gretchen rested her head on Ferb's shoulder.

"they make a good couple don't they honey" Jeremy Johnson asked his wife.

"Phineas and Isabella or Ferb and Gretchen" Candace inquired back.

"Ferb and Gretchen. Didn't Ferb have a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz when they were younger" Jeremy replied.

"Yes Ferb and Gretchen do make a good couple. Yes Ferb did have a crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz" Candace answered.

"What happened to his crush on her" Jeremy asked.

"She broke his heart" Candace replied softly.

"Will you tell me how that happened" Jeremy inquired.

"Ok, lets see Phineas, Ferb and the Fireside Girls had just entered High School" Candace said remembering

**Four Years and Two months ago…**

"Hey Phineas, Hey Ferb Whatcha doin" Isabella asked the Flynn-Fletcher duo as she and her best friend Gretchen sat across from the popular duo.

"Nothing much just making plans for next summer" Phineas replied.

"Doing homework from my first period class" Ferb replied as well.

"So how are you doing Ferb" Gretchen inquired quietly.

"Ok I guess" Ferb answered.

They were at the Mr. Slushy Dawg at the mall. Candace had taken them there while she looked for a Ducky Momo misprint plate.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz walked through the area. She stopped short when she saw the British youth.

"Ferb" Vanessa called out.

"Vanessa what are you doing here" Ferb asked the gothic twenty year old.

"I am here with my fincee" Vanessa answered

"Oh when do you two get married" Ferb asked his eyes downcast.

"A year and half from now" Vanessa replied.

"oh" Ferb siad quietly.

"Did you have a crush on me Ferb" Vanessa inquired, his silence speaking the unspoken words.

"Yes" Ferb admitted

"Ferb you do realize it would have never worked between us right" Vanessa asked him trying not to completely destroy the British youth.

"I realize that now" Ferb said, silently cursing himself for thinking he could be with someone who was six years older than himself.

"Feelings can't go one way. Ferb you are a nice guy but I am not the one for you. You will make some girl very happy someday" Vanessa explianed, every word ripping through Ferb like a machette, " I'm sorry Ferb. I am happy with my Fiancee"

"Okay Vanessa," Ferb mumbled.

"Find someone who will make you happy. I am moving away from Danville, so this is goodbye" Vanessa said.

"Goodbye Vanessa, I truly wish you luck and happiness" Ferb replied

Vanessa left the Googleplex mall. Ferb returned to the table where his brother and two of his friends were sitting. He sat back down in the middle of a conversation between Isabella and Gretchen.

"This is completely…..geez Izzy what the hell did you" Gretchen trialed off when she saw Isabella's expression, and then she notice Ferb's expression, "Ferb is anything wrong?"

"The girl who I thought I loved just broke my heart" Ferb siad quietly.

"Oh, That must have sucked" Gretchen commented.

"It does. It feels like my heart has been ripped out and someone stomped on it and put it back" Ferb stated.

"Heartbreak only leads to finding something you did realize before" Gretchen said, she glanced at her watch, "Izzy you need to get to Fireside distrubution center"

"Crap you're right, I will see you guys later" Isabella said shoving her homework back in to her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and took off running.

"I swear that girl would forget her head if it wasn't attached sometimes" Gretchen comments shaking her head.

Her phone beeped as did Ferb's. She checked her phone. She smiled.

"The new book just came in" Gretchen said standing up, and grabbing her backpack.

"I know I just got an alert too." Ferb said also grabbing his backpack, "Hey Phineas I am going to the book store I will be back"

"Yeah sure ok Ferb" Phineas replied abesentmidedly.

"Come on then Ferb" Gretchen commented grabbing Ferb's wrist and pulling him to the closest elevator.

Ferb glanced at the former Fireside Girl, who was bouncing slightly to the music in the elevator. Ferb noticed what the music was: Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Ferb smiled at hearing the song after four years. Gretchen glanced over at him and smiled too.

_**Present Day…..**_

"Wow she hurt him bad didn't she" Jeremy commeted.

"She did but it was at that point Ferb realized that he had feelings for someone else, he was just too stubborn to accept them. I believe that Vanesssa breaking his heart allowed him to realize his feelings for the girl" Candace replied, glancing over her shoulder at her daughter who was blissfully sleeping in her playpen.

"Who was the girl" Jeremy inquired confused.

"The same girl who was with him when he got the book , the same girl you hired in their sophomore year, and the same girl he is dancing with" Candace replied, her smile returning as she watched Ferb help Gretchen with her crutches.

"Gretchen, Ferb is lucky to have someone like her" Jeremy stated wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, "I think you should plan on being their wedding planner as well"

"Maybe I will" Candace replied chuckling slightly, "Come on it is time for the return of the Control Freak"

Soon the night was over and everyone went to their respective dwellings. Most went to bed wondering wht the Flynn-Fletcher would do to top the celebration next year. Ferb went to bed wondering how long it would be until Gretchen was cleared to drive again. Phineas went to bed remebering the big kiss he got from Isabella when they said their goodnights.

**Okay so Chapter Seven, I am sorry for it being so long. And Sorry for taking so long to write and upload it. But anyway Reviews. **


	8. Lawsuit News and Finale

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. I do not own the Chevy/Chevrolet. Chevrolet is owned by GM.**_

_**OCs: Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria, Kurtis, and the listing of kids at the end of this chapter**_

_**Rating: T for mild swearing and graphic imagery.**_

**A/N: I might be slower with updates upcoming, so I apologize in advance. Rodney hit me with a Writer's Block-izer so another reason this took so long to upload. Curse you Rodney!**

**Review responses:**

**Chapter 8: Lawsuit News and the Finale**

"That is not the point Izzy" Adyson snapped  
>"Easy Addy, remember that last time you pissed Isabella off" Gretchen commented.<br>"Still not the point" Adyson responded.  
>"How about we all take a moment to calm down" Ginger Hirano suggested.<br>"Fine" Isabella and Adyson commented staring daggers at each other.  
>"Yeesh I haven't seen Isabella and Adyson this pissed at one another since our Junior year of High School" Milly muttered into Gretchen's ear.<br>"Good thing I earned my mediator's patch, when we were younger" Chuckled Gretchen.  
>The seven former Fireside Girls were relaxing on the weekend after the big Halloween bash. It was something they would do every month since they had graduated High School.<br>"Will you two knock it off" Holly Wilson commented glaring at the raven haired and the burnette.  
>"I have to agree with Holly on this one Isabella, this time it has gone way past the point of joking" Gretchen said with no humor in her voice.<br>"We used to be very close whatever happened to that" Katie Nelson inquired of her friends.  
>"Better yet how many of us are still wearing the bracelet" Gretchen commented.<br>Everyone present raised their hand. Adyson and Isabella started smiling again. Then everyone started chuckling.  
>"That's better" Isabella said, "I hate when any of are mad at anyone else"<br>Gretchen streched out and all the girls heard a metallic click. They all froze. Gretchen produced a small screwdriver from her pocket. She bent over and loosed the jammed joint. All the while muttering not so nice things in German. The other girls glanced at one another, they had known each other for a long time and they had picked up some German.  
>"Okay that's better" Gretchen stated.<br>"It keeps locking up doesn't it" Adyson inquired.  
>"Yeah, but having just the braces it better than the crutches" Gretchen replied, "Christmas is when I finally get the braces off and Pysical Therapy gets reduced to two times a week"<br>"Really so just a little over a month" Isabella inquired.  
>"Yup" Gretchen said with a nod.<br>"So we wont be doing this come January" Katie quietly asked.  
>"I don't really know" Gretchen responded.<br>"But you basically had everything planned out like I do" Ginger commented.  
>"Well my plans didn't include nearly dying in a motor vechile accident" Gretchen voice was soft, but full anger, regret, pain, and sorrow.<br>Everyone became uneasy. They didn't like upsetting each other but even though the car accident was nearly six months ago the side effects were burned in to their minds.  
>"I'm sorry, I did not want to remind you that you almost died in the accident" Ginger said quietly.<br>"They found the occupants of the black sedan, A lawsuit has been filed againist them" Gretchen said quietly.  
>"Is it going to be a trial" Holly inquired.<br>"Yes, if they find the persons in the sedan guilty they spend several years in prison" Gretchen replied.  
>"What about the first car" Milly inquired.<br>"Already tried and found guilty of DUI causing a motor vechile accident" Isabella said immdiately.  
>Everyone except Gretchen looked at Isabella curiously. Isabella just shrugged and said, "Not my fault you guys don't watch the news except for weather"<br>"Hello Irving" Gretchen commented as the red hair nerdy young man came up to the group.  
>"How are you able to do that" Irving exclaimed.<br>"Refelection duh" Gretchen said sarcasticly.  
>"Wow I think this is the first time you have ever been sarcastic" Irving commented.<br>"Why are you even here Irving" Gretchen and Isabella asked simotaniously.  
>"Katie remember our date, at the amusement park" Irving asked.<br>"Oh yeah I'm sorry Irving I had forgotten" Katie apologized.  
>"What ever you two do don't start making out in front of us" Holly commented<br>"You know you can go, you don't have to stay" Milly said  
>"Okay catch up with you later" Katie called as Irving dragged her out of the resturant.<p>

**Two weeks Later….  
><strong>"The Defense rests its case your honor" The Defense Attonery said.  
>"Okay Jury you may now deliberate" The Judge said addressing the 12 person jury.<br>Everyone stood as the jury left to deliberate. The Court room became very silent. In less than ten minutes the jury returned.  
>"Jury how do you find the defendant?" The judge quired.<br>"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty on all charges" The jury foreman said.  
>Everyone except the Defendants, the attorneys, the baliff, and the judge left the courtroom. Ferb and Gretchen had left the courtroom when the jury left to delberate. They shifted slightly when the people came pouring out of the courthouse. Phineas and Isabella came up and sat next to the couple.<br>"Guilty on all charges" Isabella said quietly.  
>"The defense attorney looked surprised that he lost" Phineas commented.<br>"I couldn't take the photos they showed" Gretchen said quietly, her hair was covering her facial expressions, but they could tell she was close to breaking down.  
>"Its okay Gretch, I will always be here for you" Ferb said embracing his girlfriend, effectively calming her down.<p>

**30 Years Later…..  
><strong>"And that's why you two need to be careful when driving" Gretchen Fletcher was informing her 'Alive at 25' class. Most of her class was teenagers.  
>"That was a freak accident" A kid at the back of her class with bright red hair said.<br>"That still doesn't mean there are many dangers that come with driving" Gretchen commented.  
>"Is that why there are precationary lights at certain intercestions here" Inquired another girl in the back but with distincive green hair.<br>"Yes Lyra" Gretchen said with a nod.  
>"So the intercestions with the most accidents have the precationary lights" The girl with the red hair asked.<br>"That is correct Annie" Ferb said for the first time since the four adults finished the story.  
>"You and uncle Phineas made them didn't you dad" Lyra asked<br>"Yes" Phineas answered quietly, "So hopefully there wont be as bad of accidents like the one Ferb and Gretchen had to experience"  
>"I thought the destroyed Green Cruze at the museum was an actual result of a car accident" A kid with strawberry blonde hair asked.<br>"Yes Kyle" Isabella answered  
>"Wow" Kyle Allen said.<br>"Well we went way over the time limit for the class" Gretchen said in surprise.  
>Isabella went around giving out the certificates that stated that they took the course.<br>"You can leave whenever you wish" Gretchen said.  
>Most of the students left except for Annie and Lyra. Their parents had given the class as a special request of an old friend, Adyson Van Stomm. They were amazed at how many of the students were the kids of their old friends. Kyle Allen, the son of Katie and Irving Allen. Lucas Morris, the son of Holly and Alex (<strong>AN: The Ballpit kid**) Morris. Kayla Van Stomm the daughter of Adyson and Buford Van Stomm.  
>Davis Brown the son of Milly and Django Brown. Then there was Karou Rai the daughter of Ginger and Baljeet Rai. Phineas and Isabella's daughter Annie was in the class with her cousin Lyra who was the daughter of Gretchen and Ferb.<br>Ferb had kept his promise to always be there for Gretchen and she had did likewise. They along with the rest of their friends enjoyed a long life with their one true love. Even when they died of old age they went together so the other would never be alone.  
><em><strong>THE END<strong>_  
><strong>Authors Final Note: Well this ends The Accident. Turns out it was being told to teenagers, who knew? Thank you for all those who read this from the beginning. And thank you to those who were reading this as it was being uploaded. Thank you to those of you who are FerbVanessa shippers who didn't tear me limb from limb for making this story. Thank you to those who favorited this story. If you want to read more of my writings please check out my profile page for the other stories I have penned. See you on the flipside. Reviews if you will.**


End file.
